Help in Time of Pain
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When someone dear to Lilac passes away, the Tickle monsters comfort her in her great time of need.


**A short story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lilac's eyes were overflowing with tears. Her one and only relative, her grandfather, just passed away and left her an orphan. She felt alone in the world. Alone and scared. For hours, she did nothing but cry and she felt like running away.

"Lilac," a voice said gently. Lilac turned, with tears still falling down her face. She saw Jocu appear in her room. Her sobs and tears were breaking his heart. He then held his arms open for her to come to him. She walked over and felt him wrap his strong arms around her and hug her tightly.

"I feel so alone…" Lilac sobbed.

"Shh, shh, it will be alright," Jocu soothed, now feeling her tears falling down his chest. Lilac heard a deep groan come from inside of Jocu and looked up to see Jocu's face become just as sorrowful as hers. His usual chipper smile was gone for now; he was focusing on her pain.

"I miss him so much!" Lilac said, now crying harder.

"It's alright; let me take your pain," Jocu whispered, now placing a hand on her heart. She saw him grit his teeth and grimace slightly. For a Lauhinian to deal with another person's pain, it took a lot of energy and it was a painful process because tears and sadness are uncomfortable for them. In reality, the princes do not usually help people overcome all their problems so that people will learn to deal with life on their own, but Jocu could not bear to see Lilac's tears. So much so that he shared her pain and suffering.

Meanwhile, Jocu placed a hand on her heart and placed her hand on his heart.

"Lilac, just sit still. Everything will be alright," he whispered, now exchanging his laughter for her sorrow and pain. Lilac began to feel better and Jocu began to feel her emotional pain. But he was able to deal with it because he was a being from another realm. He then wrapped his arms around her and let her hug him tightly.

"Shh shh, let that pain go. Let me take your pain away," he whispered, now pressing her more against his chest and surrounding her with his love.

"B-But Jocu I don't want you to suffer either!" she protested.

"I won't…it is my job to help you and that is what I am doing. I cannot take all of your pain away, but by me sharing it with you, it will deaden your pain," he soothed, now feeling her tears slowly beginning to stop.

"I-I just feel so alone Jocu!" Lilac cried, now burying her head in his chest.

"You will never be alone Lilac. Not with me around," he cooed, now pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"But this pain hurts so bad! My grandfather was all I had left." Lilac sobbed, now letting more tears fall. Jocu grimaced again, feeling an uncomfortable surge of sadness, which is very difficult for a Lauhinian. But he only tensed his muscles and took it.

"I know my dear…I know. Keep going Lilac. Let it all out. I'm here." Jocu coaxed, now pressing his forehead against hers. Lilac continued to cry more and more, unable to stop due to her breaking heart. Jocu held her close to his chest and refused to let her go; he was going to be there for her even if it was not the best experience for him. "I'm here Lilac…I'm here."

And for an hour, all he did was rock her back and forth on his lap. He even cuddled a blanket around them so that she could be nice and cozy against him.

Soon, Lilac's tears began to calm down, much to Jocu's relief. He felt less pain and more lighthearted; both of them were still feeling down, but not nearly as bad as before thanks to Jocu's help. After a few minutes of silence, Lilac spoke.

"Thank you Jocu. I just really needed someone tonight."

"I will always be here Lilac," he said, now laying back and letting her rest on his chest. He ran his clawed hands through her hair and let her hug him. He was weakened from her tears, but glad he was able to help her feel better. "Try to get some rest hon."

"I-I can't sleep."

"It will be alright; you just need some rest."

"C-Can you…"

"What is it Lilac?" he soothed, now looking at her with his gentle eyes.

"C-Can you sing to me?"

Jocu's eyes widened. He was usually not the one who sang. His brothers Jape and Vivo loved to sing, but Jocu usually did not.

"I want to hear your voice…please Jocu?" she said, now looking at him earnestly. Jocu looked at her for a moment and then nodded. He began to sing a low and deep melody and Lilac got shivers down her spine. For a tough tickle monster, Jocu had one of the most beautiful voices she had ever heard!

"Sweet little dear…

So wonderful and fair…

I will keep you safe…

You have nothing to fear…

I will be by your side…

As long as you believe…

You will always have an ally…

You will always have me…"

Jocu continued to sing to her and it was not long before Lilac was fast asleep. Jocu was more than a tickle monster and a prince; he was one of a kind and there was never going to be anyone else like him.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it everyone! This story is an example of how Jocu and his brothers deal with pain.**

 **newbienovelistRD: And a touching story indeed! :)**


End file.
